"Military Standard"
* * * * * * Bipod * |type = Sniper|grade = |efficiency/_damage = 59|fire_rate = 87|capacity = 20 (max 200)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-13.5.0)|cost = 150 |level_required = 32|theme = Military/futuristic-themed|firing_sound = }} The "Military Standard" is a Sniper weapon introduced in the 12.5.3 update. Appearance It is a reskin of the Royal Highness. It is a dark-blue, bulky sniper rifle with the 10X scope, the useless bipod, and the 20-round energy magazine. It features the wing-like luminescent details and the "MIL-SPEC" luminescent embroidery. It also features the switch-fire function which serves no purpose. Strategy It deals insane damage, good fire rate, average capacity and good mobility. Tips *Aim for the head for a guaranteed kill, and body shots also work. *Use the rifle's 20X zoom in map's such as Ant's Life to maximize the gun's lethality and accuracy. *Remember that you can shoot through walls. If you see an opponent's name, shoot just below it, and you should hit their head through the wall. *In Flag Capture, if the other team happens to have taken your flag, aim a bit lower for the flag for a chance to kill the flag-bearer, saving the flag temporarily and getting you extra *Useful for camping enemies from afar. *Use this to counter any slow-firing sniper users. *Use its mobility as your advantage. *Due to its Guerrilla Rifle-like fire rate, you can spam this weapon through walls. *Have a short-range weapon in case you are not able to use this weapon well in that range. *Use its scope to maximize its usage. *One of its attributes are wall break, so you are able to kill players by shooting the wall. *Don't stop strafing while sniping in longer ranges. However, do not use this sniper while standing still, as many other types of players will have the advantage of taking you down. *Use this in medium to long range. Don't use the scope in close to slightly medium range, as your sensitivity and your aim will be even worse. *Its 40X zoom makes this a devastating weapon from long distances. *Always aim for the head and never stand still or camp with this weapon, because your target could potentially dodge the shot and kill you. Players could also find you easily with the blue wallbreak laser. *The "Military Standard" shoots a laser capable of passing through walls. This is useful when the target hides in small shelters. *Luckily, its efficiency will not be reduced when the wall break is triggered. *This weapon has a very large hit box, similar to the Tactical Bow. It is recommended to noscope for easier kills at medium range. *This is a great counter to the Railgun. Due to the Railgun's high recoil, you can easily punish the user if they misfire, which can be hard to do with other weapons. *Due to the Gadget Blocker attribute, it can be used to negate the effects of the Resurrection. *You can use this to pick off anyone using a deadly close quarters weapon such as Gas Launcher. *This weapon is a great counter to the Third Eye. Since this weapon has wallbreak while not sacrificing any zoom like the Prototype, you will have the advantage against it in a sniper duel. Counters *Skilled players are always a problem, as the slow reloading time will no longer be a problem to them. So always get covered and get an ranged area damage weapon and fast mobility primary weapon to increase the chance of taking down the users. *Get close with a weapon with lots of damage, however, if you approach head-on, experienced players can kill you without using the scope. Ambush the user or attack from behind for the best results. *Wallbreak Snipers such as Prototype or Laser Crossbow do better than this weapon in a sniper duel due to the wallbreak and better scope. But, be careful with the Railgun or Charge Rifle.You'll pay dearly if you misfire. *If the player sees a user firing at them from a distance, be warned, it's a one shot kill, regardless of the health and armor. *Try strafing around the user with a high fire rate weapon. *If you find a user about to fire at you with it, you should use your Reflector. The player may kill you, but it will kill the user immediately. *If you find a "Military Standard" user aiming, use an area damage/explosion causing weapon to mess up the user's aim AND to deal damage. *Try to catch its users off guard with a melee weapon. *It has a good fire rate, but its cooldown is long, so have an automatic weapon, like the Hellraiser. *It is one of the best weapons for long ranges so if you happen to be targeted, use your most mobile/low weight weapon and run and jump. From there you could do 3 things: **Hide and take cover behind a wall. If you choose to do this then you must make sure that the laser crossbow user cant see your name. Due to it having the wallbreak. **Run to the enemy. You could try to spot him/her and use your fastest weapon the close the gap between you and him/her, but this is more risky. **Try to use your sniper and take him/her out before they hit you. Don't stand still when doing this for the laser crossbow has a decent fire rate for a sniper rifle. *Use area damage weapons. *Sneak up on them using the Sword of Shadows or the Stealth Bracelet, then attack. *Area damage weapons easily pick off its users, especially at close range, but be sure to retreat frequently or you may get hit. *It's hard to use in short ranges, so use an area damage weapon against its users to disorient their aim. *Using explosive weapons will make the enemy fall from his/her sniping area or disorient him/her. It could also kill him or her. *Experienced users can easily no-scope with this weapon, so strafing is recommended. *Use a shotgun, sub machine-gun or assault rifle to take him or her out from close range. Like all other sniper rifles, this weapon is not good at close range. Be aware of skilled players though. *Rush the user using a deadly close quarters weapon such as Frozen Dragon or Gas Launcher. However, do not rush them head-on, as experienced players can kill you without using the scope. Firing sound *Comet's Theme *Futuristic/military-themed Custom Skin Trivia *This is based on the British Accuracy International AS50 anti-material sniper rifle. *It vaguely resembles the Elephant Hunter. *Like many weapons equipped with bi(or tri-)pod, such feature is unusable and is only for show. *It is a remixed version of Royal Highness. *The "MIL-SPEC" embroidery on the receiver and its weapon name is a reference to the United States Military Standard. *It is the only weapon with 40X zoom, after its zooming power was increased four times in 13.7.0. **However, it was reduced to 20X zoom, as it is way too disorienting for medium-long ranges. *This is the first sniper weapon with both "Enegry Shield" and "Damage Reflection" attribute. *The bipod became usable in the 15.4.0 update. *Its efficiency was updated in the 15.8.0 update to comply with the real Pixel Gun's efficiency system. *Its firing sound was changed to that of Comet's. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper Category:Single shots Category:Wall Break Category:Laser Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Weapons with Custom Skins Category:Armor Bonus Category:Clan Weapons Category:Remixed Category:Gadget Blocker Category:Gadget blocker Category:Energy shield Category:Infrared Vision Category:Energy Shield Category:Bipod Category:Legendary